


Parker Luck - Field Trips

by SoyBeanieee



Series: Parker Luck [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Peter Parker, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Natasha Romanov, They/them pronouns for Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, haha - Freeform, most of the tags listed are not in the first 2 or 3 chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyBeanieee/pseuds/SoyBeanieee
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Parker Luck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807429
Comments: 18
Kudos: 130





	1. Your Average Morning

_May 12th 2023._

Peter Parker, for the most part, is generally many things, and at the moment, lucky isn’t one of them. Saying Peter, for all intents and purposes is unlucky all the time would kind of be a lie because they have an amazing family, friends and boyfriend, which kind of is all they need. 

Their day began as normal, wake up, go back to sleep for all intents and purposes to hopefully wake up 3 billion years later because.. contrary to popular belief, why the fuck not, realise that they, as per usual, have five minutes till they need to, very sadly, leave the comfort of their own home to go to hell, which is more commonly know as school, grab the first item of clothes they see, anime-style it and kind of grab a piece of toast while running (well, walking normally, but… it is what it is), get into Happy’s car, and actually look at actually their wearing, realising that that, not only are they wearing their boyfriend’s hoodie but that due to the fact that he slightly (Peter is 5'4 and Harley is 6'1... but whos counting, defiantly not Peter.) taller then they are, it is slightly (defiantly) too big on Peter. Get to school, go to homeroom, and exist, with peter 'learning' things they already know for the about next six hours, forty-five minutes and fifty-three seconds. But yet again, who's counting,  _ Defiantly not Peter _ , then when they get to their final class of the day, where their teacher says he has an amazing announcement. 

“Good news class, we actually have just been literally approved to definitely go to definitely have a basically overnight tour at for all intents and purposes Stark Industries!” And this really is when the class essentially erupted into for all intents and purposes loud cheers and Peter became one with their seat staring wall, thinking about the last two field trips they went on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my laptop back today, and I'm very excited about it uwu

The last field trip the went to, infinity war happened, and that was not fun, and the trip before that being at Oscorp. To put it short, it was where Peter had gotten bitten by a radioactive spider, which messed with his DNA, making him part spider.

"Okay everyone, the trip specifically is on Thursday so really please collect your permission slips on your way out and bring them in tomorrow. Peter, could you, for the most part, please stay after class for a minute." Mr Harrington says.

"Okay, sir," Peter replies, packing up their books, waiting for everyone else to leave, which for the most part is fairly (very) boring because Mr Harrington seemed to be either ignoring the fact he is still in class or managed to completely forget because they had sat there for about 5 minutes before he spoke again.

"Okay, Peter, I'm very sorry to say, but you are not allowed on the field trip because you have too kind of many unexplained absences. You are allowed to stay at home instead of coming"

"But sir, the reason I literally have reasons for every day I had not been at school, with most of my absences being because of my internship, which the school would have been called about" Peter answered, even though they would rather stay home and mess about, and work on projects. Peter thought they were much more productive at home because there, they could work on Nat's widow bites, which they had quite a few new ideas for. They were also working on a way to get more of their webs to fit in their compound and work on their stealth suit. 

"Sorry Peter, but you need to stop making up this internship. You don't need to make up literally lies for popularity." 

"Sir, I kind of have many ways to prove to you that I am not lying about my internship, and I'm not even the person that keeps bringing it up, that's Eugenie."

"Peter, the decision is final, you are not allowed on the school trip, but you are allowed to literally stay at home because every other class is going on a field trip do to a staff PD day."

"Okay, Sir," Peter stated, grabbing his bag and walking out the classroom where Ned particularly meet him outside the room in a kind of major way. "Hey Peter, are you excited for Thursday, a field trip to your really own home how exciting!" Ned said, slightly sarcastically. He knew Ned was excited for the excursion even though he has been and slept there multiple times. "Well I just got told that I'm not allowed to go on the field trip, so I guess the end of my school day is going to ends exactly how it is supposed to with me sleeping on the curb outside of my house," Peter said, saying goodbye, and going to Happy's car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The school system in this story is the Australian school system, so it may be different then what you guys are used to.


	3. NOT A NEW CHAPTER, JUST A QUESTION/PREFERRED PROMPT IDEA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna write some 1 shots (the next chapter will be out tommorow morning) and wanna know which ones you like the most

If you like one of these, comment the number at the start of it

1-Peter is bullied by Flash (to extremes)

2-Peter Taken hostage at assembly, takes down bad guys in front of the whole school - Prompt 2 has been posted under Part 2 of the Parker Luck ~ One-shot Prompts :)

3-Fitness Grand Pacer Test

4-Showing off in pe

5-Comimg to school injured

6-Peppermint

7-Peppermint but at school

8-Arachnophobia

9-Your own idea (comments)

I'm aware there is no detail at all Whatsoever, but I have ideas for them all, just really bad at summarising :/


	4. Chapter 4

May 12th At Dinner 

"So Peter, anything happening at school?" Tony asked Peter, they felt like Tony had (defiantly) something to do with the excursion.

"Yeah it mostly was an actually okay day, but in 6th period Mr Harrington announced a field trip to really Stark Industries. Do you have anything to actually do with it?" Peter asked sarcastically, as Tony started snickering. 

"So when is of your field trip, Peter," Natasha asked 

"Well, it was a kind of overnight trip on Thursday." 

" Was?" 

"I'm not allowed to attend" 

"Oh lord, Peter, what did you do this time?" Tony chimed in, Peter may or may not have completely forgotten he was there. 

"Okay, funny story-" 

"Peter," Tony stated sternly, stopping peter form avoiding the question. 

"Unexcused absences" 

"Peter, you better not be skipping school" 

"I'm not, and even if I did, I wouldn't exactly go anywhere when I could stay here and work on some projects in the lab, which prefer to do a lot more anyway. Mr Harrington really was referring to the days I would because I was on a mission with you guys or something here at the tower. Every time the school got called with the reason of me not being able to be there, they would record it in their documents as 'unexplained absences' because they think the internship is fake, even though I have continuously offered to show them proof of it being true. When I brought them the documents so I could get time off of school, to get more credits for my atar from work experience, they tore, and threw the documents away and stated, word for word, 'Stop bringing in there fake documents, this a waste of time because there is no way you could get an internship at Stark Industries.' Thanks for listening to my ted talk, Goodbye" Peter said, standing up, forgetting about dinner and walking off to the knowing Harley would be there.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Harley what are you-. What happened here?!" Peter exclaimed to Harley, who was currently, calmly laying on the floor while the sink was on fire behind him. "Harley, the sink! What did you do!" Peter near screamed rushing over to the sink and putting out the fire.

"Well, I woke up, decided 'Hey, let's upgrade the engine on my motorcycle, and then I set something on fire. Hense the fire in the sink.'" Peter went to Harley, helping him off the floor, then kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, this reminds of the cookie incident last week". Peter says, thinking about what happened a week prior. They had both been making cookies. well, they were trying to make them, but at some point, they think they may have been some miss labelled ingredients... maybe they 'accidentally' added a few chemicals... Okay, they added chemicals on purpose. Which, now when the think about it, why the fuck did they decide to add chemicals to cookies. Cookies! Something they were going to eat about twenty minutes later. They mixed everything, and formed the cookies, put them on 2 separate trays, then into the oven. Everything looked perfectly fine, until a mere five or six minutes later, and everything went to shit. They had gone into the lounge room and were a hundred percent not making out, a large boom came from the oven in the other room, and they both got up and bolted into the kitchen, which looked like a war had taken place. The things that were originally cookies, looked as though they were shattered glass, which had been thrown across the room along with the oven door. Moments later, Tony rushed into the kitchen, shouting out something along the lines of 'what the f*ck did you do this time!', moments before he realised what happened. Tiredly staring and the now destroyed oven, he loudly sighed, before turning around and leaving the room. 

"Well, at least I didn't cause an explosion this time, how was your day." 

"It was alright, basically a repeat of every other day at school. I did get told I wasn't allowed to go on a class field trip though."

"God Peter, what did you do this time." 

"I- why is everyone saying that. The school won't let me go because I apparently have too many unexcused absences, from when I'm here for my internship, even though they get called, and told why every time. They always say something along the lines of 'Your internship is a lie, stop lying, there will be consequences' just less bluntly even though I have given them more proof than necessary to prove it is real." Peter said

"Why don't you ask Tony to call the school."

"Well, I don't want to annoy Mr Stark, plus I would rather just stay home because I would just be coming back here anyway," Peter stated, going to their half of the lab, grabbing out their web-shooters and web formula. Peter wanted to see if there was a way that they would be able to have more web formula stored in less space. Peter looked up at Harley, and was about to ask him is he could grab something for them, but he noticed that Harley had a shit-eating grin on his face, and looked at him for a moment.

"I have an idea."

**Author's Note:**

> The next part may take longer to come out because I have to do some exam like tests, which are created for the grade above me (fourth-year tests even though I'm in the third year) next week.


End file.
